Request and Receive
by xXInsertXxUsernameXxHereXx
Summary: Want to see your dirty Divergent trilogy fantasies written down? Shoot me a request and I'll make it happen! More details inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I've been wanting to write some Divergent trilogy fanfictions, but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas so I am opening myself up to requests! The only rule is that requests must be rated M. I'm 100% open to any pairing at all! (Tris/Four, Tris/Peter, Tris/Al, Tris/Eric, Tris/Caleb, Tris/Christina, Will/Christina, Four/Eric ect) Don't hold back any ideas guys! I wanna write whatever your dirty, twisted minds come up with! PM me or leave your requests in a review and I'll get started right away.

Talk to you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Zeke and Four Get Busy

**You guys work fast! I already have some requests. This one was requested by a guest who wrote " I would love if you wrote one where Zeke and Tobias are up late in the control room and they give into their desires and fuck each other!" I have some other requests as well but some only say things like "Tris/Eric/Tobias" I will not be writing these. If it happens, then okay, but I am prioritizing ones that give me some scenario or details. Thanks guys :)**

* * *

The light from the screens illuminate Zeke's tired face as he runs a hand through his disheveled hair. We've only been in here a couple more hours than usual, but I can see some stubble roughing Zeke's boyish appearance. He steps back from where he's standing.

"I need a break, I'm tired of trying to fix all these goddamn problems." He stretches, reaching his arms up above his head, and my eyes slide down to his where his shirt has ridden up to expose a sculpted v-line. _I wonder what it would feel like to drag my tongue along those lines. How it would feel to slip him right out of those jeans and-_

"It's getting hot in here huh?" He pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor.

 _Oh damn._

I stand. Taking my shirt off too, although I suspect that I'm getting hot for an entirely different reason.

Silence blankets the dark control room, and I realize that Zeke is staring at me.

 _"_ Zeke? What are you-" Zeke lips are on me before I even realize that he was coming closer to me. A small hum vibrates through my mouth into his lips, and he pulls away just far enough that he can speak.

"I can't _take_ it anymore Tobias. You're so _fucking_ hot."

I chuckle a bit at his words. "I'm fucking hot?" I press wet kisses down his jaw, neck, and shoulders. "You're driving me _insane._ " I stop kissing him for a moment to admire the v-line one last time I press my tongue flat against the path I was only minutes ago getting hot and bothered at the mere thought of touching.

I feel Zeke shudder beneath my lips and his hands move to my hair as I tug on his belt.

"Off." I murmur.

Zeke complies quickly, tossing off the remainder of his clothes.

I swallow, looking at his dick, hard and twitching in front of my face. I lean forward, pressing a kiss on the tip of his long cock, wrapping my lips around the head and sucking lightly, swirling my tongue slowly so he can feel exact where it is.

Zeke grabs at my hair tangling his hands in the short length of it

" _Tobias_." He groans.

I push his dick all the way to the back of my throat. Gagging a little, before I adjust to the feel of him. His moans grow louder and louder as I move my mouth back and forth, letting him hit the back of my throat each time. He pants and I eagerly await his cum, sucking harder-

"Stop. Four, _ugh_. Stop." He pushes me off forcefully. "Take your clothes off."

I do so quickly, discarding all my clothes somewhere unimportant.

Zeke stands behind me quietly and I can feel the heat of his breath on my ear. His hands slide down my body, cupping my ass, tracing his index finger along the crack, circling around my asshole.

" _Please_ let me do this. _Please_ tell me you want this."

I don't protest, so he slips a finger inside me and a moan erupts from me as he pumps his finger in and out of me. He goes tantalizingly slow.

" _More_." I beg him.

I gasp as his middle finger enters me. I feel myself adjusting to his fingers just as her pulls away from me. I turn slightly but I feel the head of his cock against me. I push myself against Zeke, trying to get him to penetrate me faster. His laugh shakes his body as he thrusts into me

" _Ugh_...Exactly how I imagined it would be." Zeke murmurs against my shoulder.

His thrusts get faster and he and I don't bother hiding our moans.

Everything becomes erratic and we cum in unison with the loudest moans yet. He pulls out of me and drops to his knees.

"Can't let your cum go to waste." He says as he takes my tip into his mouth, sucking off any remnants of my orgasm. When he's sucked me clean he gets up and traces his index finger across my jawline.

"That was fun, Four, but we really should get back to working."


	3. Chapter 3: Security Cams

**Hey everybody I know I haven't written in this thread for a while but I'm back and ready to rock! Before I begin, I've read through the reviews and I noticed that a few of you guys have really wanted me to write this one specific fanfic where Tris is a vampire and she turns Eric. I wanted to let you know that I've been writing it as a completely separate fanfiction with the help of the requester, so for all of you that have been waiting to read it, 2 chapters have been published with a 3rd one on the way. You can find it on my profile. Anyway, this story was requested by a guest who wrote: _Tris is at the bureau watching the security cams of the city when she sees Tobias and Evelyn fucking in Evelyn's office(in this scenario Tobias doesn't know about the cameras), and at first Tris is shocked/upset but then finds herself getting turned on and starts masturbating._** **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The Bureau is bright with the lights from the security cameras, I come to check on the cams every day, not because I want to pry on the lives of the society, but because I've seen horrible things happen to innocent people and I don't think it's fair. Nobody is getting hurt on my watch.

Granted, not much happens that often so I never stay long once I am satisfied that everybody seems to be safe.

I drag my hand down my face, turning to leave when somebody catches my eye.

Tobias, in Evelyn's office.

He didn't tell me he was going to see her today.

I look at the screen, admiring him, the way his mouth moves while they talk, admiring the way they move closer to each other. Admiring the way their lips meet.

 _What?!_

They turn into a frenzy of arms and legs and lips and tongue and anger bubbles in my stomach. Ninety percent of me wants to get out of here, to run home and away from here, but the remaining ten percent of me wants to stay, stay and watch the activities that are taking place right in front of me.

His hand slips under her shirt and his thumb and forefinger undo her bra with ease, she pulls away and removes the straps from her arms and takes her shirt off at the same time, discarding it to the floor.

Evelyn's hands caress Tobias' face as he toys with her nipple with his tongue, licking it gently before taking it roughly into his mouth and pulling backwards with his teeth.

He puts some pressure and on her bare stomach and she lies back on her desk while he goes between her legs.

A position we've been in countless times.

A position that should be only for me.

But strangely, I'm turned on.

Turned on enough to slip a hand down my jeans and rub light circles on my clit under my panties.

I watch her back arch off her desk as her hips buck into Tobias' mouth, I know she's moaning even though I'm no audio is coming through. I know she's moaning because she's making the same face that I make everytime he goes down on _me_.

And it's so fucking hot.

I pull my jeans and panties off at the same time, rubbing the length of my pussy with my index finger, teasing my lips, getting wetter by the second as I watch Tobias undress and position his hard cock at her entrance. Just as he pushes inside her, I push my fingers inside myself.

I'm pretty sure we all moan at the same time.

A fast pace is set, and I match what I see on the screen, bucking my hips at the same time Tobias thrusts his.

Evelyn scrapes her nails down his back and an orgasm overtakes her body.

Tobias pulls out and moves up her body and places his dick into her mouth, she sucks it eagerly. His dick twitches and his head falls back, and I know he has cum. Her mouth on his dick and her mouth licking up his cum is what throws me over the edge

I moan out, pumping my fingers, riding out my orgasm. I don't know why Tobias would fuck his mother, but at this moment, coming down from my orgasm, I can't say I mind.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that it was so short! But I hope you liked it, and I promise I'll write more of these requests soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Face Your Fear

**I'm back just like I told you I would be c: I've gotten a ton of requests for this one, so I'm not going to link it back to anybody specific, but basically it's Tris facing her fear of intimacy with Four in her fear landscape with a little bit of real extra action in the end of it. Enjoy guys :)**

* * *

"Are you worried for the final testing?" I ask Christina while we sit on our bunks in the initiate quarters.

"Yeah." Christina sighs. "I mean, who wouldn't be? We're going against our fears and everybody is going to see." She laughs. "Everybody is probably going to laugh that I'm afraid of _moths_. Including the leaders. It's going to be _mortified_."

"All initiates report for final testing." A monotone voice comes over the loudspeaker.

A cacophony of footsteps drop to the floor from our beds, each of us shuffling slowly to the door and down the hall. The energy as we walk into the testing room is tense. We all know that we need to pass this test if we want to stay in Dauntless, and we all know that everybody is going to see our fears. That everybody is going to see inside our heads, including Eric and Four.

Four.

One of my fear stems from him.

My fear of intimacy.

My stomach drops.

Christina's name is called before mine, and I watch the needle plunge into her neck, and Christina appears on a large screen in front of all of us. Two numbers appear on the bottom of the screen, appearing to be her heart and breathing rate. Everything is going steady until her last fear comes up. The moths. He breathing rate and heart rate spike, and stay higher than they need to be to get out of the sim. I sneak a glance behind me, where the Eric and Four are stationed, scribbling notes on clipboards while keeping their eyes glued to the screen.

 _C'mon Chris._

It takes her 7 minutes to get through her final fear.

And I'm up.

Everybody is silent as I walk up to the platform, everybody has spent weeks hearing about how great I am at facing my fears, now they'll see what fears I really have to face.

I sit in the chair,

And a fellow Dauntless that I don't know the name of pushes the plunger of the needle down, and my eyes close.

* * *

Four stands in front of me, the glorious scent of him fills my nostrils, like subtle cologne. His rough, calloused hands run up and down my arms until they get to my tank top straps, slipping them down from my shoulders.

This is usually the part where I shove him off me.

But oh, no. Not today.

I'm going to face my fear, not try to escape it.

I take charge, planting my lips hard on his. His mouth opens, tempting me to slide my tongue into his mouth. I accept his invitation without hesitation and our tongues brush together frantically.

I move my hands from his face to brush down his shirtless abdomen, the ridges of his muscles hard on my hands.

I lift my shirt up and off, desperate to feel my skin bare against his.

I throw my shirt to the ground, maybe it disappears, I don't know. I'm too caught up in the way that Four's right hand is reaching behind me, undoing my bra, while his left hand is tugging my jeans to the floor.

Soon, I'm naked, and so is he.

In between me sucking on his neck and his hands caressing my body, we've somehow found a bed.

Four's middle and index fingers trace light intricate patterns down my body, stopping between my thighs.

My stomach drops for the second time today and for the first time since starting this I have second thoughts about weather or not I want to go through with it.

But then.

But then.

But then.

He runs his index finger up and down my slit once. Twice, before rubbing steady circles on my clit.

And it feels _so damn good._

I shudder as he brings his finger down to my opening, entering inside me.

I gasp, it's an interesting feeling, having Four's fingers inside me, sliding in and out easily, lubricated by my wetness.

His fingers are soon replaced by something harder, and much, much bigger.

He thrusts inside me quickly and I let out a breathy whine

"Mhm. Feel good, Tris?" It's the first thing he says, and his voice is rich, sexy and practically dripping with lust.

"Yes!" I tell him, wrapping my legs around his hips, pulling him into me, closer with each thrust.

He grunts in response and quickens his thrusts, taking me higher and higher with each push of his hips.

I close my eyes in ecstasy when his thumb and forefinger squeeze my clit and thrusts into me farther than he's been before.

His thrusts turn harsh and he plants a fast, hard kiss on my lips. He pulls away only millimeters, close enough that I can still feel his breath on my face.

"Are you close?" He asks.

I nod and nod and nod. Gripping his strong forearms in my hand, letting my fingers press into his skin. I'm so close I'm beginning to feel the knot that has been tightening in my stomach start to loosen.

Then, he stops.

And he kisses down my stomach, hot wet kisses that make me squirm.

I hold my breath as he gets lower, and exhale only as he touches his lips to my centre. He kisses me more, hotter, his tongue flicking my tongue against the most sensitive parts of me. He takes my clit inside his lips, sucking slowly, and my hips buck up violently, rubbing up against his nose.

I don't bother containing my moans as I take his hands in mine, interlocking his fingers with my own. Continuing to buck up my hips as he keeps his mouth on my delicate pussy. I throw my head back onto the pillows with a moan, and Four groans against me, and sends vibrations up my body, and those vibrations, the beautiful sensation of Four going down on me, become my undoing.

I cum with a loud moan, and the scene melts around me.

* * *

My eyes burst open. People are clapping, I get up in a daze, walking off the stage quickly, people have seen enough of me. I just want to get out of here, and I keep catching the eyes of my fellow Dauntless initiates. My cheeks warm and I pick up the pace, staring at the floor to avoid any further eye contact I make it into the hallway before I stop. I stop, only because I bump into somebody.

I feel like I know this body all too well now, and I look up.

Four.

My warm cheeks catch aflame.

"So." Four smirks, just a gentle tug of the left corner of his lip. "Intimacy."

I can't look at him.

"With _me_."

Kill me. Kill me. I do not want to be in this moment. Kill me. Kill me. I want to drop dead.

I'm still not looking at him.

"You faced it."

I clench my jaw.

He gently lifts my chin, making me look at him, and his impossibly beautiful eyes.

He leans in, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "Would you like to face it again?" He asks. "For real this time?" He continues, kissing my lips again.

Maybe I've actually died. Maybe this is heaven. Butterflies in my stomach flutter to life, and I don't know what's going on with me today but I find myself nodding, like nodding is all I know how to do.

* * *

I have no idea how we managed to get to his apartment, all I know is that I'm back in the same position that I was in my fear landscape, with my hands gripped on to Four's forearms and my head pushed back into the pillow on his bed.

"Does that feel good, babe?" He asks me

"Hell yes!" I practically scream, meeting his thrusts with bucking hips.

"Better than the landscape?" He's hitting spots so deep inside me it takes me a few seconds to answer.

"Y-yes! Fuck yes."

"Cum for me, Tris."

And oh fuck do I cum for him, twitching and dragging my nails down his back as he cums with me, it's better than anything I could have ever experienced in any fear landscape.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! I'll publish more of these requests soon, maybe even as soon a Monday ;) See you soon guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Coming Out

**I haven't written any of these for a while, but I'm back with another request fulfilled. This one came in from a guest named Kacie who requested the following: _Tris/Christina Possibly Christina starts out by coming out and telling her about being gay._ I doubt that you'll read this, considering you requested this more than a year ago, but I hope whoever reads this enjoys it!**

 **Also, I want to point out that I am still open for requests, and I'm working on another one right now, so stay tuned!**

* * *

I look at the clock hanging on my wall, and then back at my phone, Christina's texts seemed urgent, and yet she's late. My eyes scan our brief conversation again, made up of only a few messages.

 _ **Are you busy?**_

 _No. I just got in._

 _What's up?_

 _ **I want to talk to you.**_

 _ **Can I come over?**_

 _Now?_

 ** _Yes_**

 ** _I have something I really need to say to you. It really can't wait_**

 _Okay._

 ** _I'm leaving now._**

I've never seen Christina be so insistent that she needs to talk to me, so I can't help but be worried, I've watched each minute tick passed on the clock. For her quick answers and insistence that we need to talk, she sure seems to be taking her sweet time getting over to my apartment.

Knuckles knock lightly against my door and I get up from my spot on my couch, making my way across the floor fluidly and opening the door.

Christina stands with her bottom lip between her teeth, and when her eyes flick to meet mine, her teeth sink harder, tugging at the top layer of the soft skin. Her fingers fidget with the hem of her shirt. I don't know if I've ever seen her so nervous. I open the door wider so she can step inside.

"Hey." I say as she moves passed me and walks over to the couch. "What do you need to talk about?" I ask, joining her on the couch. Her hands have settled into her lap, and instead of fiddling with the hem of her shirt, she's picking the skin on her thumb, tearing the skin open.

"I have something to tell you." She says softly, lip between her teeth again.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. I figured. What is it?"

She swallows hard, and looks up at me. "You're the only one I've told about this."

I nod, looking back at her and waiting for her to continue.

"And I'm worried that when I tell you, you won't want to be my friend anymore. That's why I took so long to get here, I've been contemplating talking about this with you. Saying this to you. I'm just worried, you know? Really, really reall-"

"Chris." I say, putting my hand over hers to stop her from ripping the skin anymore. "What's wrong?" I ask, my voice soft, trying hard to hide my now growing nervousness.

I hold her eye contact as she inhales, not letting it break as she exhales, and I'm looking right at her when she speaks again.

"Tris. I'm a lesbian."

She bites her lip again, teeth sinking down softly.

I bring my hand up to her face, gently pulling on the skin of her chin, until her bottom lip slips from her teeth. "Don't do that." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. Normally I would speak louder, but with my leaning in, I know that she can hear me. Even if she couldn't before, she's leaning in now, so I know she got my real message.

Our lips meet, and it's soft. Mostly, it's me kissing her at the beginning, but a few seconds later, the kiss gets more eager, and her hands slide up my back.

I run my tongue along her lip, the one she was biting just a second ago. Her mouth opens, just a subtle parting, and I slip my tongue inside and slide my hands up her thighs, lifting them so her legs drape over mine.

She seems to think we aren't close enough, even though she's sitting halfway on my lap. She shifts her position and straddles me, massaging my tongue with hers. I place my hands on her hips, slyly sliding my thumbs underneath her shirt, rubbing my thumbs over her smooth skin, tracing her hipbones.

"Is this okay?" I ask her, pulling away for just a second.

She pushes her hips against mine, a slow drag of denim against denim, clothes blocking out the full feeling of our bodies against each other.

"It feels good." She tells me, kissing me and finding my tongue once again.

I smile against her mouth. "Would probably feel even better if we had less clothes on."

She nods and pulls away. "Done deal." She tells me, and her hands go down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it off her body and letting it fall to the floor. I drag my eyes down her torso, now only covered in a bra, she's even more beautiful than I thought she would be. "As long as you follow suit." She adds, and I laugh, lifting up my arms to make it easy for her to undress me.

Soon, my top has joined hers on the floor, and her hands are slipping their way underneath the fabric.

"This is very un-Abnegation of you, Tris."

I roll my eyes, unclasping her bra. "It's about to get a whole lot more un-Abnegation-like in here." I say, bringing my hands up to her breasts, squeezing them, feeling them fill my fingers before I pinch her nipples and feel them harden between my index fingers and thumbs. I look up at her for a second, watching her mouth open in a soft whimper, and I lean closer, placing my mouth over her nipple as I continue to toy with the other one. One of her hands snakes into my hair while the other one goes behind my back, unclasping my bra as I suckle on her nipple.

Once my bra is off, I shift the position again, pushing her against the couch. I run my hands along her torso and start pressing wet kisses down her stomach. Christina's hands make their way to hair again, making a mess of it.

I lick a line on the place where the waist of her jeans meets her skin, and her body shivers under mine.

The shiver pushes my body into overdrive, and I pop the button on her jeans and pull them down her body alone with her panties. Christina moves under me, kicking off the remainder of her clothes. I kiss her thighs, and I can smell her wetness.

Her hips shake in front of my face and I look up at her as I bring my fingers to her core. Her mouth opens wider and a loud moan escapes her mouth as I push two fingers inside her and kiss her aching clit.

"Tris..." She moans out as I flick my tongue on her clit, beginning to suck on her most sensitive place.

Her moans begin to fill my apartment, and it's so wonderful I feel my panties get even wetter than they already are. I suck harder on her clit and push my fingers in and out of her, sliding my fingers against her sensitive walls.

"Tris." She moans out again, tugging up, harder on my hair. "Get up here."

I hum against her sending vibrations up her body, and her hands are tugging up on my hair again.

"Tris." She begs. "Please." Her voice is barely a whine.

I remove my fingers from her and move my body until I'm back up to her lips, and her mouth is on mine again. Eager and fast, much different than the soft kiss we shared when this first began. She captures my bottom lip between her teeth and collects it between her lips, sucking on it softly, and soft whimpers escape our mouths. I pull away just a fraction of a millimeter..

"Do you taste that?" I tease. "Do you taste yourself on my lips?"

She moans, just a small noise against my lips, and I know she can taste what I was just eating from her.

Her hands move down to my jeans, and she unbuttons them smoothly, sneaking her hands down my jeans and rubbing my clit under my panties. I moan out as soon as she makes contact, and I push my pants and off with my panties, leaving us both naked.

I shift our position a final time, so our cunts are pushed right against each other, our clits rubbing together in delicious friction.

The eye contact makes our movements even more electric, and after just a few times of our clit grinding hard against each other, we come apart at the same time, collapsing with one another, loud moans once again filling the apartment, and our chests heaving until we both fall asleep tangled up with each other on the couch. I didn't expect Christina to start my evening with telling me that she is a lesbian, but I didn't expect to end it with her falling asleep with her head against my bare chest, but now that this is the end that we have come to, I realize now that I wouldn't change it for the world, and I can't wait to do it again.

* * *

 **So that was it. I hope you readers enjoyed it! As I said, I'm still open for requests, so go crazy with all the dirty thoughts you have in your mind, and I'll write them out for you!**


End file.
